


Mysteries of Sunset Shores

by orphan_account



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teenager Sal and his kid sister Hazel are adopted by the eccentric Esther after their parents mysteriously go missing. While Hazel tries to look into the matter with her new twin friends Rachel and Tremble Zolzaar, along with a new organization of alien kids called T.E.T.L.O.K., Sal gets abduceted himself - and comes back pregnant! In the months that ensue, he tries to track down the exact alien that got him while trying to help his new friend Patricia Lane solve the mystery of her mother's death to get his mind off of it.





	Mysteries of Sunset Shores

"i hope you enjoy your time in Sunset Shores"


End file.
